Lost Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke came back home three years later after leaving on his journey expecting to see his lover Naruto welcome him at the gates instead he got Sakura. What happened to the blonde? Can Sasuke take the news of what happened? Can Sasuke accept everything enough to take in the only family he has left? Naruto plans sometimes really do come through.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I started this story to base it off of hurt/comfort. What would it have been like if Naruto really did die? But he planned everything to the point where Sasuke would be okay and not alone. Another part of it is family. How important family is and how you connect with your own. There will be past NaruSasuNaru. Once again Naruto is dead. I know it's sad but this story came to me randomly.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke had been gone for three years from Konoha. He traveled all five nations thinking what did he really need and never could find it. But when he thought about Konoha his heart ached like that was where he was meant to be so he decided to go back but what was waiting for him back at home was unexpected.

When he got to Konoha he expected the blonde to sense him, hell he expected him to meet him at the gate but when he got to the gate he was welcomed back home to his old teammate, Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said looking sad.

Sasuke could tell something was wrong with her he just couldn't quite tell what. Naruto could tell and read people's emotions he couldn't, well accept for Naruto's that is. He knew she didn't have that crazy crush on him like she used to. He also knew that she accepted his and Naruto's relationship.

Naruto and Sasuke were together for at least three months before he decided to leave because the tension in the village was really bad. He loved the blonde and wished that he would come too and even asked if he would come but of course the blonde declined saying he had things he needed to do here before he could go anywhere.

"Hey Sakura, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"We need you to come with me to the Hokage's office." Sakura said pointing to the Anbu.

"Ok..." Sasuke said not sure what was going on because everything seemed off.

At first he thought Naruto would be Hokage by now, seeing as that was his goal. But from the looks of everything the blonde wasn't Hokage, someone else was.

When they got to the Hokage tower only Sakura and Sasuke went inside the office. Sasuke came face to face with his old sensei, Kakashi.

"Kakashi, is the Hokage? What has the world come to if he is Hokage?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You should sit down, Sasuke. This is going to be a long day." Kakashi said.

Sasuke did as he was told but wasn't sure what was happening. The seriousness in the room told him something was wrong but he just rejected it because he didn't fancy the idea of something being wrong with Naruto. He knew it was about Naruto seeing as he was the only one not here and because they seemed tense about telling him what needed to be said.

Kakashi took a deep breath, Sasuke noticed that it seemed like he was scared to tell him something, which brought his mind back to where was his blonde?

"Where's Naruto? Sakura didn't tell me at the gate. Why wouldn't he be here? Is he on a mission?" Sasuke questioned because he knew if Naruto was on a mission that would make sense why he wasn't here.

"Sasuke... you're not going to like what I am about to say that is why I am sealing this room." Kakashi said putting a seal on every corner of the room making it impossible for anyone to hear what they were saying and impossible from anyone getting in or out.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked getting irritated.

"Naruto is dead, has been for two years." Kakashi said in a sad voice that Sasuke didn't recognize.

"He can't be..." Sasuke said then thinking back to when he always got letters to when none ever came at all.

Sasuke glanced Sakura's way to get the type of response but only got sad eyes with tears and her looking away.

"NO WAY!" Sasuke screamed standing up knocking the chair over.

"He can't be dead, that's impossible." Sasuke grumbled but tears were coming down his face.

He knew it all made sense, the letters stopped coming, and one night when he wasn't even close to Konoha he felt Naruto's chakra go down then spike back up. This was too much for him; he just couldn't handle the thought of Naruto being gone. This wasn't home without Naruto.

"NO! Let me out Kakashi, let me out." Sasuke screamed banging on the seal.

Sasuke didn't see the tears coming down their eyes too as he banged mercilessly on the seal begging to be freed.

"Sasuke, we have other things to tell you." Sakura tried saying.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF IT!" Sasuke screamed crying.

"You should, it was Naruto's last wishes to you." Kakashi said.

That got Sasuke to look at them but nowhere near got him to calm down.

"He left you three things. A letter, the Kyuubi, and something you both wanted but knew you could never have without help... a baby." Sakura said turning her head nervously while blushing.

"HOW the hell can I have a baby?" Sasuke asked.

"That I can explain, he had both of your sperm mixed in a jar and asked a dear friend to implant it into one of her eggs and give birth to the baby." Kakashi explained.

"It was you, wasn't it Sakura?" Sasuke asked and she just nodded her head.

He knew it had to be Sakura. She would be the only one to do it for them. She cared about both of them; no one else really cared about Sasuke aside from the people in this room and maybe Iruka sensei.

"Where's my letter?" Sasuke asked slowly calming down his breathing.

Kakashi gave him the letter, though the letter was as big as one of the forbidden scroll.

"We're going to let you go and collect Naruto's things from his previous apartment. Everyone felt the need to let you do it because you know what you're going to do with it." Kakashi said.

"I cleaned up in his place a little bit but I didn't want to move anything." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke just stood up taking the letter scroll and walked to the door to wait for Kakashi to put the seal down. When Kakashi put the seal down he opened the door immediately then turned back to them. They had their heads down; Sakura had tears running down her face. She lost her friend, Sasuke understood that.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"It says in the letter. Kyuubi put his chakra signature in it so you could find him when you get the scroll." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded his head and ran out the building, going straight to Naruto's apartment. He spent many nights there before and after he went to Orochimaru's lair of hell. What no one knew was that he and Naruto always talked even when he was away with the snake. Naruto informed him where his brother was from time to time. Sasuke even had the key to his apartment and Naruto had a key to his, they have since they got close when they were kids.

Sasuke slowly opened the door to Naruto's apartment almost expecting Naruto to pop out and say welcome home. Why didn't Naruto call him back?

'He really isn't here.' Sasuke thought as he walked in the apartment slowly.

It barely smelled of the blonde anymore in Sasuke's eyes. The chakra presence was still there but barely. Sasuke walked in the kitchen where they had food fights, arguments, kisses, and so many laughs. Sasuke could hear the loud laugh that he grew to love so much. The laughter loud with all his teeth out and his head going back. Naruto was Sasuke's light, he never kept him in the dark and believing he was gone was like putting ice on top of his already lonely heart. Sasuke went to the couch area where he and Naruto shared their first real kiss, not like the one from the academy or on that mission as they kissed going off the cliff. Then he walked to the bedroom area that connected with the bathroom and couldn't hide the smile from the first time they struggled to have sex or when they wrestled or when Sasuke first said I love you to the blonde while it was Christmas time on the windowsill.

The tears started going down again as he walked into the closet space where he saw Naruto's jumpsuit. The god awful orange one that stuck out to much for a ninja to wear. He laughed remembering the conversation him and Naruto had about it.

(Flashback)

 **"Naruto, why do you wear orange when that can easily be spotted by the enemy?" Sasuke asked as they walked to the training grounds.**

 **"Well... at first it was because the villagers wouldn't sell me anything else but bright colors. You should see yellow on me, its god awful." Naruto said laughing.** **"But then I just grew to really like orange. I like red too though." Naruto said honestly** **shrugging his shoulders.**

 **Sasuke knew about the villagers and even some ninja how they treated his blonde and hated it. Whenever he saw mistreatment he stopped it right away. Sasuke even threatened some ninja** **extreme torture if they kept messing with his blonde. Sasuke even started to walk with Naruto to the training grounds.**

 **"That's terrible," Sasuke grumbled.**

 **"Don't worry about it bastard, I will be fine. I won't die from any ninja; if I die it's going to be because I chose to die." Naruto said not knowing how he actually would in the future.**

 **"Dobe, don't talk like that." Sasuke said smacking him in the back of the head.**

(End Flashback)

Sasuke sat on the bed so he could open the scroll.

"He knew," was all Sasuke managed to say while he opened the scroll that seemed to only open with his chakra.

That means whatever was written in the scroll would only be for his eyes. He opened it.

 _Sasuke,_

 _First,_ _I want to start by saying I am really sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on. I was dying since I was a kid. As I got stronger as a shinobi the more I learned to accept my death. I didn't even think I would honestly grow attached to someone then you came along and opened my eyes, but I still had no guts to tell you. I just wanted to be happy with you while I could be._ _You can't blame me for that._ _When you asked me to leave I wanted to so badly but I knew I couldn't because I wanted to leave one thing behind for the both of us. As you must know from Sakura that I asked her to implant our sperm that was together in an egg so we could have a baby. She cried when I asked her because she told me that she was going to keep trying to cure me. But nothing could cure a sickness that I had. No one knew what it was called even I don't. When I agreed to let you go on the journey I knew I would be dead by the time you got back. I bet your asking why didn't I just tell you to stay to be with me. I couldn't Sasuke; I knew you needed to be away from the villagers and the ninjas who thought of you as a traitor. I knew you stayed here because of me. I wanted you to find yourself again. And I know you did... despite me being gone now. I don't know what we had because we never put a label on it but I want you to take care of our baby. Be a good papa. I am honestly crying while writing this because I know this is our goodbye. I loved being with you more than anyone in the world._

 _Now I want you to do me a favor... Kurama the Kyuubi doesn't want to be without me but he has too. I don't want him to die with me so I was wondering if when I'm gone you can let him be in you. I hope you do it because none villager and ninja alike cares for the Kyuubi like I do. He is my friend. As of right now he is telling me not to write this letter asking this but I can't listen when he is a lonely soul too. I thought he was perfect for us._

 _I_ _remember our first kiss, the first time you held my hand, the first time you said I love you, the first time you went away, the first time you let go of all the pain and laughed and_ _relaxed around me. I remember all our arguments, the time we almost burned down that old_ _woman's_ _house, the time me, you, and Sakura tried to see what was under Kakashi's mask. Oh by the way I saw it... he asked me if there was one thing_ _I_ _wanted from him and I asked to see what was under his mask. Not bad. Not better than you_ _though. I never thought I was gay I only ever had one person that I ever wanted to be with and that was always you. You have to love our child since I won't be there. You have to love her or him for the both of us. Tell her_ _or him_ _about me. Tell her_ _or him_ _about us and how we met. Tell her_ _or him_ _how_ _close we got. Tell her_ _or him_ _the time you spent away from me. Tell her_ _or him_ _about your family and I would say tell her_ _or him_ _about my family but that information is limited._

 _I_ _have a journal about my family. How much my father and mother loved me and what they did before I was born. I have notebooks of what my father and mother learned before passing away. The notebooks are in seals on the bottom it says exactly how to take them out. Then there is a seal and instructions on how to put Kurama inside you if you decide to put him in you. Which I'm sure you will. You're probably thinking of not doing it because I said you would do it. Such a stubborn bastard._

 _If we have a girl name her_ _Naruta. If we have a boy name him Itachi. I know how much you cared about Itachi even while you went after him. I told Sakura these names too just in case you didn't come around in time._

 _I_ _love you, I love you so very much_

 _Your dobe,_

 _Love Naruto, the best shinobi in the world._

 _My chakra will be set into you to find me so find me when_ _you're_ _ready. -Kurama._

Sasuke saw all the smeared marks that could tell where the tears were. He was sad that Naruto was crying while writing this letter to him. Hell Sasuke was basically choking while reading it. He couldn't see anything because tears were coming down so hard. His breathing became labored, and he could feel himself gasping for air. He ran to the sink dry heaving then puking all over the place. It was terrible and he could feel Sakura staring at him from outside. He could feel her presence all over and could tell she didn't want to come to him. Sasuke calmed himself again then walked to the window.

"Sakura just come inside." Sasuke said panting.

"I..." Sakura started but didn't know what he wanted to say.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything." Sasuke said going to the kitchen to get some water.

Sasuke didn't know she followed him until he turned around and was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with her head down, clenched fist, and sobs could be heard.

"I was there... he wanted me to help him..." Sakura said with broken sobs. "He made me promise... that I would always be there... for you... he always thought about you. Not thinking about himself... like he knew when the end was for himself... the Kyuubi didn't want... to leave him... Kyuubi and I were the last ones with him. The last ones to see him with his smile. The sadness in his eyes about dying the pain of letting go. Telling me to be happy without him around... but how can I? He's gone... my other best friend." Sakura said sobbing uncontrollably.

Before Sasuke even realized it Sasuke felt a push to go and comfort her. He gave her a hug and cried along with her. They just stood there crying for minutes before they pulled away from each other.

"This must be so much harder for you though." Sakura said.

"I would say yeah, but you knew the whole time and tried healing him and you were with him in the end so I think I had it easy. I might not have been able to say goodbye but he left me a letter at least." Sasuke said wiping his tears away.

Sasuke really did believe it hurt him more but he thinks it affected Sakura to the core because it was left on her for years. Sasuke just lost him that was all. But Sakura tried to heal him, unsealed the Kyuubi, watched him die, gave birth to his child, had to bury him, and had to tell Sasuke. The last one being the scariest.

"I have your baby if you want her." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"I had a little girl. Naruta," Sasuke said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, she is a bundle of hyperness. Laughs a lot and makes people smile. She displays chakra, I don't know which one yet, but it is lively. I had my own baby last year after she was a year old." Sakura said.

"You had a baby? With who?" Sasuke asked looking menacing.

Just because he doesn't like Sakura like that doesn't mean he wants her to be hurt by some guy.

"Lee, and don't get all protective, Naruto already threatened to haunt Lee till Lee died if he hurt me." Sakura said laughing.

"Even on his deathbed he could make a joke." Sasuke said shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Sakura said smiling. "So would you like to see her?" Sakura asked.

"Can I see her tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"You can see her when you're ready." Sakura said understanding he might not be ready and walked toward the window to head out.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her.

She was already on the windowsill just waiting for what he wanted to say to her.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"No problem," Sakura said jumping out the window.

Sasuke looked around spotting the scroll on the bed like it was waiting for him. He went back to look at it and rubbed on the part where it said Kurama's signature and chakra flowed in his chakra system quickly.

 _'Come by the fourth Hokage's house, follow my chakra.' Kurama said in Sasuke's head._

Sasuke listened to the words and followed them thoroughly. When he finally got to fourth Hokage's house. It wasn't run down, it was in good condition like it used to be. It seemed Naruto was around here too because his chakra signature was all over the place.

"Naruto," Sasuke said feeling warmth surround him.

"Uchiha," Kurama said walking up to the little person compared to him.

"Hey, so Naruto was around here a lot?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Yeah, that's why his chakra was barely around the apartment. We spent the last few months here." Kurama said.

"You're free? What are you going to do with it?" Sasuke asked.

"I have been free kid, I don't want to be captured again and put into someone who has no damn sense. Naruto had no sense but he was my only friend. I want to follow his wishes and be in you or the baby so I can stay close." Kurama said.

"You won't be in my baby." Sasuke said leveling a glare at him.

"Then you?" Kurama said not even shaken by the glare.

"Maybe, let me think about it. I haven't even been here a full day before I found all this out. Give me until the end of this week. If I say no, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Wander, the Konoha people don't want me here without being inside someone. They feel like I will destroy the place. I wouldn't do that though that would be disgracing Naruto." Kurama said.

"Yeah that would," Sasuke pondered.

"I think he wanted me to stay with you so you wouldn't feel as alone as I do since he died." Kurama grumbled laying his head down looking at the Uchiha like it was a puppy.

"I think I might take you up on that offer of letting you be inside me. I want to stay here." Sasuke said.

"There was one more letter he told me to give you." Kurama said running away then coming back with the Sage stuff and all the stuff Naruto had to learn all his jutsus.

"More," Sasuke said.

"Naruto wants the little Kit to learn everything he did and everything his parents and your parents and you. He wants the little baby to know all of it. He wanted the baby to have more than one option then he had or that you had. Here," Kurama said throwing a little letter to him.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to open it in front of the Kyuubi because he figured that the Kyuubi already knew what was inside.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I_ _forgot to write this in the other letter but make my dream come true._

 _BECOME HOKAGE FOR ME!_

 _I_ _didn't make it and I know you would if you tried. Please make it a reality._

 _I_ _love you_

 _Naruto_

"He did not just ask me to become Hokage." Sasuke said looking at Kurama with Kurama nodding his head.

"Yes he did," Kurama said with a smirk. "Good luck kid," Kurama said handing him the key to the house also.

When Sasuke got inside the house he noticed how Naruto it was but in Sasuke's opinion that might have been a good thing. Sasuke was darker than Naruto and he didn't want his kid to be dark he wanted her to be like Naruto, bright. The living room was a bright white. How white can be bright? Sasuke will never know. There was an old television set and pictures everywhere. The first picture to catch Sasuke's eye was of him and Naruto when he first got back from killing Itachi. Or the time when he was back from the weekend, he got away from Orochimaru and visited Naruto for his birthday. The ultrasound picture of the baby. Naruto was smiling. He smiled in every picture despite the sickness. Kurama was in small fox form walking around the house. The couch was a light grey. Pictures were everywhere in the house. Naruto with everyone and with him. Naruto with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara, Sarutobi, even Sasuke's family pictures were there, and pictures of Naruto's family before he was born. Then Sasuke walked into the dining room kitchen area where there was a table for four, a stove, and a refrigerator. Then he walked into a hallway to find a bathroom and two bedrooms. Sasuke walked into the bathroom to it being bright orange. He couldn't hold back the thought of his bathroom looked like he was in an orange. Then walked to the room that was red with the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbol on it above the bed. Sasuke walked into the room and realized this was meant to be his room. The bed had the symbols all over the place, the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbol.

"Naruto did it himself." Kurama said as Sasuke looked at the blanket.

"He did this?" Sasuke asked lifting the blanket.

"Yeah, he said he remembered you telling him your mom used to sew your symbol in all your clothes and then you started doing it." Kurama said.

"Yeah I did," Sasuke said with a smile.

The room was his favorite color, red. Naruto's was in the bathroom. He walked out his room and walked to the other room.

"This one is for the baby." Kurama said.

"I figured that." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut it and go in the damn room." Kurama growled.

Sasuke smiled and then the smile fell when he saw the colors of the room. He had to laugh at it though because Naruto really did think of everything. The room had a baby blue ceiling with white clouds in it; grass circled the sides as a fox jumped around the walls. It was actually quite nice. Naruto did a wonderful job.

"Why did he decide this?" Sasuke asked trying to hide the smile.

"I have no idea. I think it was because that day we were fixing this room he said he didn't want a plain room. When we couldn't think of anything we just went outside in the grasslands and stared at the sky. He let me out for a while and I jumped around in my small fox form and he must of came up with this idea." Kurama said.

There were messages on the walls too.

'Believe in yourself.'

'Never give up.'

'The only one, who can stop you, is you.'

'Love unconditionally.'

'Forgive, life is too short to hate.'

'Do everything everyone says you can't do to prove them wrong.'

'Always smile.'

'Be good.'

'Have fun.'

'Make friends.'

'Love yourself.'

There were so many more that Sasuke couldn't believe were wrote on the wall by Naruto alone. He smiled, he didn't know what to say because everything he did was for him and the baby in the end and that made it harder to stay happy. That was until he looked at another wall and saw something Naruto wrote.

'Never let revenge take over.'

'Be yourself.'

'If it's hard then try harder.'

'Love your fathers, even if I'm gone.'

Naruto knew everything everyday he spent with him and all he ever did was plan to have a family that he wouldn't even be there for. Why would he just give up?

"I love you," Sasuke read from the wall.

He didn't know who that was directed to at the moment him or the baby. At that moment he was just going to believe it was to him.

* * *

 _ **Review...**_

 _ **You know when I found myself writing this story and the chapters after this one I found myself tearing up. Sasuke has comfort from more than just one person. The thought of him having a little daughter keeps him from doing anything hasty. Sasuke will have his back and forths but a lot of different people will keep him up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Geez I keep making new stories. Ahhh... I need to finish all my stories and I just keep adding more to the plate. Too many stories.**_

 _ **Chidori95: I love your reviews they are so funny. I can't lie I teared up when I wrote this story too. But I do assure you that it gets better like less painful.**_

 _ **Guest: Hello, How are you? My ship for Sakura and Lee wasn't a spite ship it's because ASIDE from Naruto Lee showed interest in Sakura. No a virgin I am practically married with a MAN as I am A WOMAN!**_

 ** _Mkayemolina: Not a one shot. You know when you said you thought it was a one shot my only thought was damn I could have made it a one shot._**

 ** _inuyasha16451: Here is the update. I am always happy to see you review my stories after reading them._**

 ** _Sasuke Uzumaki 1: Thank you and yes I have been a ball of ideas. I have been diving into so many different pairings but I still have my main pairings. Glad you like my stories._**

 ** _I can honestly say that I was shocked by the amount of reviews I got in only chapter one considering not many people read it. I thought wow odds are good. Don't get me wrong I'm not whining I just think it's awesome._**

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke didn't hesitate; he walked back to the village and started packing up Naruto's and his stuff. He started at Naruto's first. He flickered back and forth because he didn't want to wait or talk to anyone or get those sympathy looks or glares. He was tired of everyone at the moment. But he had to try and get along. He didn't want to be alone anymore and everyone was having kids. Some would be in his daughter's class so they would eventually want to come over, which Sasuke dreaded. Kurama followed him everywhere and everyone seemed to leave them alone not saying anything. Kurama wasn't in his big form so no one seemed to mind. Sasuke kept him on his shoulders basically the whole time. Sasuke had a week to decide if he wanted the seal done to him or not and he had till the end of next week for Sakura to hold his daughter so his daughter didn't become a green monster like Lee. Sasuke told Sakura that he was fixing the house Naruto left for him up before he grabbed the baby which was true.

"Kurama, do you know what this is?" Sasuke asked as he raised a box out of the closet.

He couldn't open it, it was sealed away.

"Naruto must have hid that before me and him became friends." Kurama said basically saying he didn't know what it was but still walked up. "I can still try and open it. He might have used my chakra sealing it anyway." Kurama said putting his paw on the box.

Sasuke watched as Kurama put some of his chakra into the seal on the box and the seal dropped off. So it did work. Chakra seals, smart choice seeing as everyone don't have the same chakra.

Sasuke opened the box and found jutsus, pictures of Naruto's parents when they were kids and when they were older, love letters addressed to Sasuke that were never sent, a journal shit not just one journal but like ten to fifteen, secret pictures of Sasuke none inappropriate or worse than the fangirls but still it was weird the pictures were all when he was here sleeping, and on the bottom of the box was his headband. Not Naruto's, Sasuke's. He never could find his headband and that definitely explained why.

"I was wondering where he put half of this stuff." Kurama commented as he glanced in the box.

"You knew about it?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"I knew what he did, not where he put the stuff." Kurama defended.

"You're an accomplice by association." Sasuke said.

"He wrote in his journal almost every time you weren't around and even sometimes when you were sleeping. The only days he didn't was when he was on missions or sleeping by your house. He never took it out the apartment." Kurama said.

"Want to read it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I more than likely know what it says but it shouldn't hurt." Kurama said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and opened it. The first thing it said was I hope Sasuke doesn't read this.

 _March 13_ _th_ _20**_

 _I don't know why Sakura is so mean to me. She is just being petty about Sasuke wanting to train with me and not her. I remember what she said on the first day we became a team about me being annoying. It hurt but not that much. I was actually happy to be on a team with Sasuke. Maybe I can learn from him. I don't know though because he doesn't seem to want to get close to me. I can't believe how much they give him, thinking he can be alone when he obviously can't be. I feel bad for him, he seems so alone... I wish I could just talk to him. But he might just think its pity or sympathy but it wouldn't be. I like him. Not like those crazy ass_ _fan girls_ _though._

 _Naruto_

Sasuke couldn't hide the smile he had on his face then flipped at least ten pages stopping again.

 _April 7_ _th_ _20**_

 _I just got back from my mission from the Land of Waves. I can't believe Sasuke almost died for me. I nearly snapped and lost control wanting to tear the guy apart who did it. He said he didn't hate me. That made me so happy but I thought he was dead and that broke me. I felt like I would destroy the world seeing his body lying there. Sakura was crying over him not even worrying about the mission, Kakashi, or me. I care about Sasuke more than her but she just sat there like a tree from Konoha. I didn't know we had a tree on our team instead of a person. I was so happy that Sasuke didn't die but I was sad that_ _Zabuza_ _and_ _Haku_ _died. Even though they were our enemies on the mission I understood why they were doing it. Though it was stupid. Who kills for money? Well I guess we all do. I don't want to be a killer though. Shouldn't you hurt someone in self-defense nothing more nothing less. I say this now but if Sasuke died and I was there I would kill the person right away and not feel bad at all._

 _Naruto_

Sasuke was surprised at that moment that Naruto would kill someone for him and not for himself. Why? Why would he break out of his element for him? Okay maybe because the same reason he would do the same. But the difference is that Sasuke doesn't care who he kills.

"The Kit must have really liked you for a long time." Kurama said.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled throwing that journal down to pick up another one.

 _October 10_ _th_ _20**_

 _Sasuke came back from that snake bastard's hideout for my birthday. I wish he would just stay here. I say this as he sleeps next to me. I miss him... I don't know when I should tell him what's going on with me. I need to tell him... Kurama said he doesn't know what it is and he can't heal it. It starts to hurt at times and I just push it away. Sasuke I wish I could tell you. I want to tell you. But I want you to do what you need to do. I want to be with him forever. But I know that's not going to happen. I want to be his light but am I enough? Sasuke is waking up so I have to put this down._

 _Naruto_

 _October 11_ _th_ _20**_

 _He was gone already when I woke up so I guess I dodged telling him again. I have to tell him. He can't be left in the dark. I told Granny,_ _Shizune, and Sakura to see if they could help me. Tsunade was crying when I told her and so was Sakura. I just smiled it off like I normally do. But I feel my smile going somewhere else. I miss you Sasuke._

 _Naruto_

Sasuke flipped the notebook again toward the end this time.

 _February 8_ _th_ _20**_

 _I can't do this anymore... I just can't... why? Why does it have to be me? Why can't I just stay alive? Isn't it bad enough that I had a bad childhood, now I can't even have a good adulthood?_

 _February 27_ _th_ _20**_

 _They are creating some type of treatment for me._ _Pervy_ _Sage is looking for an antidote in Mount_ _Myoboku. I have no faith in any of this honestly. I am dying. Sasuke is away and I just don't believe in everyone like they think never have, only Sasuke._

 _What should I do?_

 _March 1_ _st_ _20**_

 _I_ _went to the treatment thing and started to feel a little bit better. It makes me tired and kind of depletes my chakra. Kurama tells me to stay strong._

 _March 23_ _rd_ _20**_

 _Sasuke came by today from that snake. I wish he would just stay permanently. He makes all the pain go away. I don't think of the sickness anymore it makes me happier. But when he was here we argued he said he didn't know whether he would come back again because they were going to be at a farther hideout and I told him to just stay here. He just said that he needed to do this. It's not that he needed it he just wanted it. Stupid bastard. Can't you see how hurt and how much I miss you. Why can't you see?_

Sasuke closed the notebook not wanting to see anymore. He had to breathe in and out deep breaths because he was so tempted to just cry and let it all out again. Maybe if he would have stayed he could have helped Naruto, maybe he would have been told. Naruto ended a war sick that proves just how strong he really was. Sasuke couldn't help picking up a letter addressed to him he could tell they were from recent. It was the last letter Naruto was going to send. He ripped it open. He couldn't believe how much Naruto really lost hope.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I know we have been through a lot in both our lives and we stuck to each other. I wanted to tell you something for so long but could never get the nerve to tell you. I knew you would feel like a curse. Before I loved you I knew I was dying. Yeah I said it I'm dying. Don't worry about me though because I am saying goodbye to everyone aside from you because_ _every time_ _I look at you I get the urge to just cry and stay though I know it's not possible. I don't want you to wake up one day and I and Kurama are dead. I rather just die on my own like how I came out. I love you. I am sure eventually in life you will not be so sad about my death as much as you are at the moment. But I want you to know you're not a curse for the people you love. You were my light as much as you felt I was your light. The world wasn't cold when you were there despite you being a cold unapproachable bastard. I want to tell you forever is a long time so why don't we take it day by day. Because I never knew what day would be my end. I will be dead by the end of this week on my birthday. The irony in that is crazy right. The day of calamity and the day a hero dies. I can't help but wish I could just_ _send_ _this letter but I knew you would come running back. I didn't want to see you because I would cry and I don't want to cry. I love you too much to cry and make you cry too. Kurama is going to be with you. I don't want him without you. He's alone and he needs someone and so do you. TAKE CARE OF OUR BABY! You bastard. I love you._

 _Love Naruto._

 _Bye..._

Sasuke dropped the letter and started crying. Kurama felt so bad for Sasuke but nothing he said would help how Naruto broke him at the moment. Sasuke just cried setting everything down and laid in Naruto's bed curling into his blankets which oddly smelled like Naruto. Sasuke was happy and relieved about that. He didn't even realize when he fell asleep until he heard someone approaching him. He jumped up immediately with his kunai out and Sharingan ready. When he saw it was an Anbu he just put his hand down.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The Hokage wants to speak to you." The Anbu said.

It was weird because the Anbu sounded strangely familiar to him.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Do you know what he wants?" Sasuke asked picking up the box and putting everything into it.

He closed it and Kurama sealed it again so no one could get into it.

"No, he didn't tell me anything." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke felt more Anbu around the apartment but it seems like the only one to come in the apartment was Shikamaru.

"I'm coming." Sasuke said standing up with the fox and the box.

"Fox and a box, I swear that sounds like a riddle." Shikamaru said and walked out the door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him like he was crazy. Sometimes he believed all ninjas had crazy in them more than necessary. Shikamaru walked up to the other Anbu whispering amongst themselves. Sasuke didn't really care he just wanted to get this over with.

"Uchiha, we're sorry for your loss. And congrats on your baby girl." The dog masked Anbu said.

Sasuke didn't need to ask to know who that one was. It was the Inuzuka kid, he was really good friends with Naruto along with Shikamaru. They were all good friends. They all seemed close to Naruto.

"Thank you; it was your loss too. He was your friend. He may have been my lover and best friend but that doesn't mean you all didn't lose as much as me." Sasuke said with a sad distant look in his eyes.

Sasuke could tell he shocked all three Anbu members.

"I should get going now." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"Uchiha, you should eat out with us sometime." Kiba said.

"Thanks, maybe sometime soon I will take you up on that offer." Sasuke said giving them a small smile.

No one thought they would ever see Sasuke smile. Maybe he was beginning to be more compassionate. Why did it take Naruto being dead for him to be compassionate? He hated the odd feeling he got for being nice now when he didn't want to before. He missed his blonde little idiot. Sasuke flickered away not saying anything else ending up outside of the Hokage office door. He knocked because he could hear people inside.

"Come in," Sakura called out to him.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked.

The council members were there along with Tsunade and Sakura. Of course Kakashi was in there.

"Yes, it was brought to our attention that Naruto set up his father's old place for you and the baby." Kakashi said.

"That is true, what of it?" Sasuke asked a bit snarky.

"I was just wondering because he spent a lot of his remaining time there before he died, and that explains why. So, onto what I really wanted to talk to you about. I want to know if you would like to be Hokage after me. I know it was never your dream... but Naruto wanted it and I figured he would want you to succeed it for him since he didn't have time too." Kakashi said.

"Him, as Hokage? Never, Naruto must have been nuts within his last few months of life." The woman council said.

Kurama growled.

"Watch your tone you old bat." Kurama growled.

"Kyuubi, calm yourself down. Rest assured they will refrain from degrading Naruto again in my presence and any in here for that matter." Sasuke said glaring at them Sharingan out.

He spotted Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi glaring too. Tsunade's fist was clenched with anger and it seemed like it was taking everything in her power to not hit the woman.

"For your information Lady council, Naruto never told me to make Sasuke my successor I just decided to choose him because I know he was as strong as Naruto and could protect the village." Kakashi said.

"I wasn't as strong as Naruto. He was stronger than me." Sasuke said shocking everyone in the room. "How could I say I was even on his level? He was sick since we were kids and he still bested me. I could be nothing but second best. And I would be honored to be Hokage, but I want everyone to accept me." Sasuke said standing up. "As for you two Naruto did want me to fulfill the position of Hokage for him so maybe he was crazy. But he was the most amazing ninja in the world so pay mind on how you talk about a hero. No one respects people who disrespect someone who everyone loves. That's my only advice to you. Have a good night." Sasuke said and walked out the door.

"Kid, you did very well. You were extremely angry and kept it in. Naruto would be proud." Kurama said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Uchiha, did you really mean that?" The three Anbu from earlier came into view.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"What you said in the Hokage office." Kiba said.

"Yeah I meant every word." Sasuke said with a tear in his eyes. "I got to go." Sasuke said running off.

"Every tear for you is a goodbye, till we meet again on the other side. In our hearts forever in our minds. Cause you deserve to live your life. We lost an angel, a smile, and a brave soul. A light and an anchor for everything that was good." Sasuke said to himself as he walked back to Naruto's apartment.

His world was shaken in one day like when he was younger. The one person to accept everything about him was gone and he didn't know if he could do it like Naruto wanted. It hurt and wrecked his soul. But Naruto believed in him so much. He had to do it no matter what.

"Kurama," Sasuke whispered through the crowds of people as he walked to Naruto's apartment.

"Yeah?" Kurama asked.

"I want to do the seal." Sasuke said.

"I thought you would kid." Kurama said. "I never thought I would be in an Uchiha ever since Madara captured me than Obito. The Uchiha family and me don't mesh well with each other but I will make do." Kurama said.

"Good, I didn't want to chain you in the backyard like a puppy." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Kurama said with a look of horror.

Sasuke laughed, Kurama for a moment looked like Naruto. He remembered when he threatened to throw away all of Naruto's ramen that didn't go over very well.

(Flashback)

 **"You wouldn't dare throw away all my ramen stash." Naruto said glaring at the Uchiha who currently had all the ramen in a bag.**

 **He raised his eyebrow at him saying you think I won't.**

 **"I swear Sasuke you throw my ramen away I won't talk to you for a month. I will also go to the market and buy all the tomatoes and squish them in front of you." Naruto threatened.**

 **Sasuke shrugged his shoulders not knowing Naruto would really do it. He thought he wouldn't but he did. Sasuke went to the market the next day and there were no tomatoes. They weren't all sold but they were told to hide them from Naruto. Everyone listened with Naruto being the hero and all. Sasuke flashed to Naruto's apartment** **sharingan** **flaring.**

 **"NARUTO! You did not do what I think you did." Sasuke said coming into Naruto's room to him squishing tomatoes.**

 **"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke screamed and started up his** **chidori.**

 **"GIVE ME MY RAMEN!" Naruto screamed running away.**

 **"I will kill you." Sasuke growled out still chasing him.**

 **Naruto caught the hand with the** **chidori** **and diffused it not wanting to get hit.**

 **"Give me back my ramen. I didn't waste all the tomatoes I just wasted four. The rest are still in the market. They were being hidden from you. Now give back my ramen." Naruto said with a big smile.**

 **"Fine," Sasuke growled.**

 **Sasuke didn't throw away Naruto's ramen either. He didn't like wasting food. Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss and got off him.**

 **Sasuke jumped on him then.**

 **"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto screamed.**

 **"You still crushed four tomatoes." Sasuke said with a smirk that said pleasure was about to come.**

 **Then there it was a hard kiss on the floor.**

(End Flashback)

Sasuke got back to Naruto's apartment fairly quickly. He wasn't happy about it but he was in his comfort zone. Everywhere in the village even his own home felt distant to him but Naruto's apartment was home to him and he couldn't help but love it there. He went straight to the bed, it was late and he wanted to get some sleep.

"Do you think we could keep this apartment?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to look at Kurama.

"It's a possibility; I think we would have to pay rent though." Kurama said lying next to Sasuke.

"No problem with that," Sasuke said.

"Did you know that Naruto got some inheritance from his family? He didn't spend any though; he wanted to leave it for your family." Kurama said.

Sasuke turned around so he could look at Kurama.

"Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked.

"He loves you and left it all in your accounts." Kurama said.

"What the hell?" Sasuke screamed sitting up. "How did he even get into Uchiha account?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I am guessing the Hokage." Kurama said with a smirk.

"Stupid," Sasuke grunted.

For Sasuke having Kurama around was like having Naruto around they acted on instinct and emotions. They didn't talk the same but it was like a voice of reason for him. He wanted to hold onto it for the most part of it.

"Good night Kurama," Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

When Sasuke woke up in the morning he went to the bathroom and got ready to go to Kakashi. He wanted to talk to him about keeping the apartment. Sasuke was considering giving the apartment to his child when she got older because it was a good start for Naruto and him so it would be good for her too.

"Kurama come on," Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurama whined getting up and running after him.

Today, Sasuke had one goal and that was to get everything he needed to for his daughter. He didn't know why but he didn't want to start living at the house without his daughter. He might have entered the house already without his daughter but he wouldn't stay there without her. He also wanted to get to know her. He knew nothing of taking care of a baby either so he needed books to learn. Good thing was that Naruto planned that so he had the books already ready for him. When Sasuke got inside the Hokage office Kakashi was trying to run out the door but Tsunade was pulling him back inside. Sasuke ignored it and walked inside knowing that's where Sakura would be.

"Sasuke," Sakura said and walked to give him a hug.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said as he stiffly put his hands around her.

"Sasuke, they are some crazy Hokage's." Kurama said walking in. "Where is the baby, Pinky?" Kurama asked.

"She is with Shizune at the moment. They are checking her chakra levels, which are also through the roof like Naruto's. Naruto's chakra would have been high even without the Kyuubi. We also want to make sure nothing is wrong with her. Naruto having the disease since a kid makes us more concerned. But I do have something for you from Naruto." Sakura explained then pulling out a stack of books.

"He thought of everything honestly." Sasuke said looking at all the books.

"Yeah he did, he bought it for me because I didn't know what I was going to do either. You can skip the first year and go straight to the second. She drinks bottles still but she can also drink juice and she can eat baby food. I just started with potty training her and she seems to be doing fine with it. She is very hyper like her daddy." Sakura said with a smile.

"…" Sasuke wanted to say something but he didn't even get the chance to say anything before a little bundle of joy came running into the room.

The little bundle was dark haired just like Sasuke but the minute you glanced at her in the face you could see Naruto. She had his eyes and the fire in them.

"Naruta, you get back here now." Shizune said chasing after her.

"Aunty..." Naruta said running toward Sakura until she made eye contact with Sasuke and Kurama.

Kurama was happy to see the little girl and bounced to her.

"Unc-le, Kura," Naruta said running toward the fox happily.

"Hey little Kit, how are you?" Kurama asked with a happy looking smile.

"Okay," the one and half year old said smiling happily until she looked toward Sasuke with a smile that reminded him of Naruto.

"Hello," Sasuke said bending down to the little girl's level.

Naruta smiled and walked up to him grabbing his face. Sasuke was so shocked he didn't say or move at all.

"Papa," the single word coming out her mouth with her chakra reaching out to him.

Everyone was shocked, even Kakashi and Tsunade stopped arguing to look at the little girl.

"Naruta, how did you know who he was?" Sakura asked walking up to the little girl.

The little girl didn't say anything just hugged Sasuke. No one knew what was going on, but it didn't stop Sasuke from hugging the little one back. The little girl pulled away from him to grab his face again with a smile.

"Let go," Naruta said with a smile pulling at him to come on.

Sasuke let her pull him leading him past Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Papa, look. Thas grandpa." Naruta said pointing to the fourth Hokage picture and then pointing to the statues.

"That's right," Sasuke said smiling patting the girl on the head.

"Naruta, how did you know who he was?" Sakura asked coming out the office by them.

"Kura, with him." Naruta says in a gentle tone.

Sasuke didn't understand it but something told him that the young child knew he was coming and he would be by Kurama. Something also told him that the child had a connection with both him and Kurama.

"Did Kurama tell you he would be coming with your papa?" Sakura asked.

The little girl shook her head then smiled. "Chakra," the little one mumbled.

"You felt my chakra and knew who I was?" Sasuke asked smiling and honestly proud.

The little girl nodded again.

"Oh my god, that's good." Sakura said not believing a little girl could do what the young one just did.

"Rally?" Naruta asked a big smile coming to her little face.

"Yes it's terrific." Sasuke said smiling.

"YAY! You hear that Kura." Naruta said running over to the fox hugging him.

Kurama just gave her a nuzzle, and then walked toward Sasuke.

"Am I go wit you?" Naruta asked tilting her head to the side.

It was way too cute for Sasuke he thought he might just have a heart attack. Sasuke walked to the girl bending down to her level again then smiled.

"Soon," Sasuke said making the girl pout like how Naruto used too. "Don't make that face; you will be with me soon." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Okaaayyy," Naruta said slurring.

"I have to go now, be a good girl okay." Sasuke said.

The little one nodded her head with a pout then slouched to Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, I have to go now." Sasuke said giving her a hug.

"Be a good girl Kit." Kurama said trailing after Sasuke.

Kurama caught up to Sasuke immediately and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"You're blushing," Kurama said with a smirk.

"I am not," Sasuke said tilting his head but still glaring.

"You are," Kurama said as he continued laughing.

They silently continued to walk to his apartment. He really didn't want to do his apartment, he didn't really want anything from his apartment but he still needed to clean it out. He knew it was going to be a difficult process.

"Are you going to need more hands?" Kurama asked as they got inside.

"Yeah I will, but I don't think I will be able to find anyone who would be willing to help me." Sasuke said.

"I know just the guy." Kurama said a poof of smoke before him.

Kurama changed forms right in front of him to a 6 foot human male, with red hair, and red eyes. Sasuke was shocked by what he was seeing but he couldn't help but laugh because the man looked exactly like Naruto aside from height, hair, and eyes.

"What are you laughing at now?" Kurama questioned.

"That you look like Naruto." Sasuke said trying to conceal his laugh.

"I don't know what to say to that." Kurama grumbled.

"Just get over here and help me." Sasuke said as he started packing boxes from his apartment.

He couldn't live in his family home without thinking about the massacre so he didn't stay there. Nothing in the world could take away the nightmares he had aside from Naruto. But now he wanted a fresh start because he thought it was best for his little girl.

"Where do you think we should take all this extra furniture because we obviously don't need it?" Kurama asked.

"Let's just give it away." Sasuke said.

It was nice furniture, a bit dusty but nice. He never really used it. But he wanted all the board games he had that reminded him of Naruto, ninja supplies, the pictures he had, and his clothes. He couldn't give away his clothes because they all had his clan crest on it. It was unavoidable and that alone made him happy. No one would be able to ever wear his clothes. The only thing that sucked was that he wasn't able to have any other kids. But he was happy to at least have one with the love of his life.

"Okay, so we will be able to have a rummage sale then?" Kurama asked tilting his head.

"I guess that's what we will be doing." Sasuke said and flickered back to his new home.

"Rude," Kurama mumbled and flickered too.

They just set everything down then went back to do the same thing. Then set up everything they didn't want outside.

"I think we should leave a free sign and go out this place." Sasuke said.

"You never did like this apartment, did you?" Kurama asked.

"No, it never felt like home to me." Sasuke said leaving the last thing out the house then wrote a sign that said free stuff and walked away.

It was the evening by the time they finished but the sun hasn't set yet. Sasuke decided he was hungry and just maybe he should go to the one place that would accept him to eat there, Ichiraku. It was lonely going without Naruto. Kurama decided he wanted to stay at Naruto's apartment until he got back.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke heard someone calling him to turn around and see Shikamaru and Choji.

Sasuke waited for them to come up to him. He didn't know how he felt about everyone but at least Shikamaru and Choji weren't bad people.

"Hey," Sasuke said not sure who was the one to call him.

"Where you going?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Ichiraku." Sasuke answered without hesitation.

"Do you want to go with us to Choji's family restaurant?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke thought about it and wasn't sure if that would be a good idea.

"It will be fine, Sasuke." Choji said with a warm welcoming smile.

Sasuke bit his lip before nodding his head agreeing with a small smile.

"Good," Choji said with a smile and pulled the other two with him.

Sasuke reconsidered the moment he saw who was all there. That many people made him nervous. Everyone that was friends with Naruto was there. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and Sai. It was uncomfortable for him.

"Sasuke?" Neji was shocked that he was here.

"He decided he would come with us." Choji said happily sitting down next to Ino.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura because he would rather be close to her than everyone else. He didn't like Sai but considering everything he was still team seven members. It irked him to think about.

"Hey Sasuke, I hear you met your daughter today?" Kiba asked with a soft smile.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came to his face shocking everyone.

"Yeah, she was so much like him." Sasuke said shocking everyone again.

"SHE IS FULL OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled out standing up.

"LEE! Stop screaming." Neji reprimanded swatting him.

"But she is," Lee said sitting down again.

"She is sweet." Hinata said softly.

Sasuke just smiled happy that they saw her positives.

"Do you plan on staying here permanently?" Neji asked what everyone was actually thinking.

"Yes, for the rest of my life." Sasuke said looking at him.

"He has been requested to be Hokage." Shikamaru said shocking everyone aside from the people who already knew.

"You're going to be Hokage?" Neji questioned.

"Yes, as long as everyone accepts me. I won't be Hokage otherwise." Sasuke said diplomatically.

"Do you really think everyone is going to accept you?" Sai asked in a neutral voice but everyone was curious about it.

"I don't think so, but I hope they grow to accept me." Sasuke said calmly. "I think I just want to go. Honestly I don't feel comfortable." Sasuke said standing up and heading for the door. "Sorry, I intruded your dinner." Sasuke said then was walking toward the door.

Sasuke didn't know it but Shikamaru was following him he felt bad.

"Sasuke, you have my vote for Hokage and I wouldn't mind being your advisor either." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and started to head toward Ichiraku's.

Sasuke calmly walked to Ichiraku's without saying a word then again who would he talk to? He just kept walking until he could smell the ramen his love once ate every day. He pulled the shades back to be face to face with Iruka. But he didn't seem to notice him yet and he was all too tempted to run out until Teuchi came and welcomed him making Iruka turn to him. Why does he keep getting this bad luck? It's like he is meant to face everyone that cared about Naruto immensely all in one day.

"Sasuke, it's nice to see you again." Iruka said walking up to him and bringing him to the stool next to him.

"Is it really nice to see me again?" Sasuke questioned not sure of anything.

"Yes it is, especially because a lot of people didn't think they would. Naruto had complete faith that you would come back. I am glad that he was right." Iruka said with a soft smile on his face.

"He always believed in me even when everyone else didn't." Sasuke said then told his order.

"Yeah he did, have you met your daughter?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, she's just like him." Sasuke said.

"She has all your features accept the eyes. They are his; it was like she pulled them from him directly. I look forward to teaching her in the academy. She has the energy of Naruto but the intelligence of you." Iruka said.

"I appreciate hearing that." Sasuke said softly.

"I know everyone doesn't like the thought of leaving the baby with you but I believe you will be a great father. I believe in you just like Naruto did. If you ever need me for anything I am here for you." Iruka said gently.

"Thank you," Sasuke said softly.

"It's no problem; you're my student still in every way. Just let me know if you ever need anything." Iruka said putting bills on the counter than walking out the booth.

"You stay strong kid, everyone may not believe in you but the people that love Naruto most will follow suit and believe in you too." Teuchi said with a smile.

"I... thank you." Sasuke said finishing his noodles, paying it and leaving the booth.

Sasuke thought about everything he was told today and couldn't help but go back to what Teuchi said to him. He couldn't help but smile. It made him happy that people were still on his side. When he got into the apartment Kurama was laying on the couch, it was like he was waiting for Sasuke to come home. Sasuke took off his clothes than curled into the blanket. He felt when Kurama came by him and he found himself curling into the fox as he stared out the window waiting for sleep to come. He hoped he could get a life better for himself and his daughter but if he did all this he was going to have to change for the better. His love for Naruto was going to not only change the people in the village but himself as well.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Naruto instilled his belief for Sasuke into a few people. And some people grow to respect the change in Sasuke themselves.**_

 ** _So far the people who believe and accept Sasuke are:_**

 ** _Shikamaru believes in him by Sasuke's words and from how close he was to Naruto. Naruto talked about him a lot to Shikamaru._**

 ** _Sakura Of course she believes in both her teammates._**

 ** _Teuchi Because Naruto believed in him._**

 ** _Iruka because Iruka is an optimist that wants to believe that everyone has good in them._**

 ** _Kakashi because he is Sasuke's teacher and knows Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid after everything Naruto worked hard to set for Sasuke._**

 ** _Tsunade because Naruto did plain and simple. If it was her choice she would question Naruto but he made her believe and help if necessary._**

 ** _Kiba is slowly going there along with Shino. Those were the other two Anbu picking Sasuke up with Shikamaru that day._**

 ** _Everyone else will take time to see how he is but remember it doesn't matter if the ninja around him accept him because there is always going to be someone who doesn't. And not only that Sasuke needs to learn how to accept himself that will be the biggest obstacle for him._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I thank you very much. It was supposed to be like that with all the mixed feelings and not being sure how to feel it was supposed to be that way so I am glad you felt it too.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Your welcome hopefully you like this one as well. Tell me what part really gets you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke was pacing around his house. Well, the house Naruto left for him but that isn't the point it was his house now. It has been three days since he met his daughter and he couldn't help but feel nervous over the fact that she couldn't come live with him until he got Kurama inside him or it at the very least situated.

"Calm down Sasuke you're making me nervous," Kurama said from where he was laying on the couch.

Kurama has been watching him pace back and forth since they woke up this morning. It was exhausting watching him and quite annoying.

"Kurama when are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, kid not everyone can master a complex seal like that. Kakashi is probably the only one with the possible intelligence and knowledge to actually do it." Kurama mentioned as he wrapped a tail around his head.

"Thanks for the compliment," Kakashi said popping up in the doorway.

"So, do you know how to do the seal now?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Kurama only to get hit with a tail that he just pushed away.

"It seems that no one in the village can do the seal properly. If someone with little knowledge was to do it then they may mess it up and we can't have that." Kakashi said sitting in a chair.

"You're telling me no one can do it then?" Sasuke asked getting a shake of the head from Kakashi. "Even with Naruto's instructions?" Sasuke asked again getting a shocked face from Kakashi.

"Naruto left instructions?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be doing this," Sasuke said.

"Do you humans want me to do the seal?" Kurama asked.

"Kyuubi you can do the seal?" Sasuke asked he knew Kurama didn't want many people knowing his name so he kept quiet about it.

"Yeah I lived in Uzumaki's and Uzumaki's only so I get their vast knowledge of seals," Kurama said with a smirk.

"But you don't have hands to show me how to do the seal," Kakashi mentioned.

Kurama stood and a poof of smoke popped in front of him and when the smoke cleared up there was a redhead that looked similar to Naruto standing in front of them.

"Why do you look so much like Naruto?" Was Sasuke's first question.

"Because I didn't want to be a female so I went off of my last host," Kurama explained.

"Makes sense it was usually an Uzumaki female that carried him," Kakashi said.

"Why does that make sense?" Sasuke asked.

"Because women Uzumaki have a better control with their chakra than male Uzumaki's," Kurama said.

"Naruto did have terrible chakra control," Sasuke said chuckling softly.

"If I remember correctly you did too," Kurama said making Kakashi chuckle at the fox's antics.

It was weird but it sounded like Naruto for a moment there that made tears come to his eyes.

"Kakashi don't start crying because we're going to get started right away," Sasuke said understanding why Kakashi wanted to cry but he couldn't break while others were around.

"Give me something to show you the seal," Kurama said walking toward the kitchen.

Kakashi threw a scroll at Kurama for him to catch it then he got started.

"How have you been? No one has seen you in a while." Kakashi asked ignoring the fox.

"I have been here. I didn't want to leave." Sasuke said.

"Naruto wouldn't want you to stay here at all times. Alienating yourself from the village isn't what he would want." Kakashi said.

"I know but at the moment he has to give me a break because I need time to deal with him not coming back. He can't just expect me to deal with his death than have to take care of a child." Sasuke said.

"He doesn't expect anything. He knows you're going to have to deal with his death. Hell, he doesn't even expect you to take care of the baby right away." Kurama said.

"How would you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"I was in him since he was born. He knows how passionate Sasuke is about the people he cares about most. He just wants you to feel better but to take your time about it. He doesn't want you to wallow in self-pity because that would just make him mad. But he does expect a lot from you but he wants you to do it at your own pace. Don't forget that Naruto knew you very well and he wouldn't want you hurt." Kurama said.

"Thanks, Kyuubi," Sasuke said.

"No problem just take your time," Kurama said as he finished up the seal he learned from Minato too. "I'm done," Kurama said changing into fox form quickly. "I am going outside for a little bit be back in five," Kurama said running out the door not looking at no one.

Sasuke got up and walked to the seal Kurama left on the table while Kakashi stayed on the chair. Sasuke saw the tear marks on the table and drips on the paper and felt bad. Kurama was really going through it too. Kurama never got along well with all his host but Naruto was different really different.

"I will be right back to Kakashi. Stay inside for a second and look at the seal." Sasuke said tossing the scroll at Kakashi and walked out the door.

He knew where Kurama went and went to the other side of the house. Kurama was balled up and not making a sound. Sasuke just walked up to the old fox and hugged him.

"What the hell Uchiha?" Kurama said shocked.

"I'm sorry, no one really thought about your feelings, did they? You must be hurt that he is gone. I didn't even think about how you felt and everything. You must be really lonely without him. I'm here Kurama for you like you are for me." Sasuke said a tear slipping past his eyes.

"Damn it Uchiha don't make me cry," Kurama said putting his head in his tails.

"Come inside when you're ready," Sasuke said and started walking away until he was pulled back into a human body.

"Thank you, I never had anyone concerned for me since he died that day. I have been here alone since he died. Everyone just thinks of me as a problem and I can't help but feel like I should just run away but every time I tried I couldn't get Naruto out of my mind so I ended up coming back here. I can't really leave him behind even if he isn't coming back for me. He should have just let me die with him." Kurama rambled his emotions for once running rampant.

This was so unlike the fox but he had to give the fox credit he dealt with the pain by himself since Naruto died. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other form and couldn't help but be happy that someone understood how he felt. Even if he wanted to leave he couldn't get himself to leave just like Kurama.

"Let's do this and neither of us will be alone again," Sasuke said.

"Promise," Kurama said changing back to fox form.

"We can make a tradition if you want. That you always stay with mine and Naruto's family so you can always be with us and never be alone again." Sasuke said holding his hand out to pet Kurama's ears.

"I thought you didn't want me inside your daughter," Kurama said shocked.

"I changed my mind is that a crime?" Sasuke asked.

"No, by no means but you're not meaning right, now right?" Kurama asked.

"No, not right now. At this very moment, it's my turn." Sasuke said wiping a tear away from his eyes.

"I THINK I GOT IT NOW!" Kakashi screamed running to the two. "This was my sensei's seal wasn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, this was the sealed place on Naruto by the fourth," Kurama said lying down.

"Well I think I can get it then but I may need some guidance from above," Kakashi said.

"You don't mean what I think you do, do you?" Kurama asked.

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke asked not really liking the feeling of what was going on.

"He wants to summon Naruto with the second's reanimation jutsu," Kurama said.

"I need help," Kakashi said.

"Why can't you summon the fourth?" Kurama questioned.

"Because... I thought it would be nice for Sasuke to see Naruto again." Kakashi explained looking away.

Sasuke looked at his old sensei and couldn't hold back the smile that crossed his face.

"If Kurama is okay with it then I don't mind but if Kyuubi isn't okay with it then you have to summon the fourth instead," Sasuke said.

"Whatever I will go along with it then," Kurama said.

"Okay, I will summon him tonight so be ready for the sealing tonight," Kakashi said as he shimmered away.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with this Sasuke?" Kurama asked looking toward the only human standing by him to find the other in tears. "Sasuke seriously," Kurama mumbled changing into a human form again and dragged Sasuke into the house.

"I will be okay. I just don't know what I'm going to say to him when he comes." Sasuke said shaking his head as he was sat on the couch by Kurama. "I never got to tell him how I felt about him," Sasuke mumbled putting his head in his hands on his lap.

"He will be happy to see you," Kurama said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked looking up. "He could be just as scared to see me," Sasuke said.

"Your right he could be but you won't know that until it happens," Kurama said.

"I know," Sasuke said softly.

Kurama felt bad for Sasuke no matter what he felt about the Uchiha clan he really did feel bad for the Uchiha.

Later came faster than Sasuke expected and he couldn't help but be nervous as hell. He was shaking as he stood in the field. He was taking deep breaths just to keep his heart regulated.

"It will be fine Sasuke just calm down," Kurama whispered lying next to him in big form.

"You two ready?" Kakashi asked looking nervous himself.

"As ready as I will ever be," Sasuke said staring at the spot Naruto should come.

There was a lot of smoke and before the smoke even cleared up they heard the voice and Sasuke was scared more than he ever was before in his life.

"What am I doing awake?" Naruto asked in the smoke walking out to find Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kurama. "What did you call me for?" Naruto asked with a sweet smile but his eyes were full of sadness as he looked at the three.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and moved to Naruto before anyone else even spoke or moved. He enveloped Naruto in a hug so tight that Naruto would have suffocated if he wasn't dead already.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered hugging him back immediately.

"HOW DARE YOU DIE WITHOUT PERMISSION?" Sasuke screamed pulling away from Naruto and shook him as tears fell from his eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything just pulled Sasuke in for another hug while Sasuke tried to do everything to push him away and hit him. Naruto didn't let go though kissing Sasuke everywhere.

"If I'm here I am pretty sure it's to do the seal huh?" Naruto asked as he held Sasuke.

"Yeah," Kurama said nodding his big head sadly.

"That's good to hear. I don't want my two boys to be alone in life." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're an evil man," Kurama mumbled but Naruto just smiled softly and let go of Sasuke only to get punched in the face.

"How could you keep all that from me? All the times we spent together. All the birthdays I came for and you could have told me to stay. I would have stayed for you. Anything would have been better than coming back here finding out you were dead. I would have rather stayed here under the watchful eye of all the ninja's in the village then come back to what I came back to." Sasuke ranted and Naruto sat down to listen to all the complaining because he knew he was going to hear this from Sasuke if they ever did resurrect him.

"I did this as a selfless act for you," Naruto said.

"SELFLESS! It wasn't selfless. It was cowardly and you know it. Did you think I wouldn't read your letters and journals which by the way you're like a damn girl? Who the hell writes that much?" Sasuke screamed walking back and forth in front of Naruto.

"You read all of my journals?" Naruto asked looking absolutely freaked out.

"Yeah well no not yet," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"KURAMA! You let him know about them?" Naruto screamed looking at the fox.

"No Naruto I didn't even know where they were and when we were cleaning out your apartment he found the box of your special items," Kurama growled.

"Oh well never mind then," Naruto said then glanced back at Sasuke with a glare. "That was my personal way of getting all my stress out without fighting. It relieved a lot of my anger and sadness to the point where I accepted my fate." Naruto said looking down anywhere but in Sasuke's eyes.

"You don't even believe in that destiny crap and now you're talking about fate. Who the fucks are you and what did you do with my lover?" Sasuke asked making Naruto blush.

"Well, I am here to do the seal so we should get to it right?" Naruto said ignoring the smirk Sasuke was giving him at the moment. "Hey Kakashi," Naruto said giving his old teacher a hug and then started setting up.

It was quiet while Naruto was setting up that was until Sasuke decided to go up and talk to him. He didn't want the last conversation with him to be negative.

"I wish you would have contacted me," Sasuke said softly as he grabbed Naruto's hand gently.

"What would it have done but made me want to live more?" Naruto said not trying to sound harsh but he was sad.

"Naruto you were the closest person in the world to me and you just let me fly blindly. I would have stayed with you in your final moments like a lover should do." Sasuke said.

"What and see the pitiful me? I didn't want that." Naruto said a bit harsher than he expected to.

"I don't care what side of you. If you showed me your weak side or you're strong I would have never walked away from you. I love you more than you even know. All you had to do was tell me to stay that day and just stay with you and I would have. I would have stayed with you because that's how much I love you." Sasuke said.

"I didn't want you to stay. What? And just watch me die like all my other loved ones. They say ignorance is bliss for a reason you don't have to know the hardships until it's over." Naruto said.

"How dare you say that? Ignorance isn't bliss with something as tragic as death you asshole." Sasuke said about to slap the shit out of Naruto.

"You came back on your own right?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yeah so? What is your point?" Sasuke snapped.

"You found yourself again," Naruto said.

"NO, I DIDN'T! I came back because of you and then I was thrown all these things at once. I have a daughter who only knows me because of Kurama. Then I have a fox that doesn't even want to go in me just is because of you. Then you want me to be the fucking HOKAGE!" Sasuke snapped.

"All of that was your decision," Naruto said.

"No, it wasn't no matter what you say it wasn't my decision. I got a forced hand from you and then you tell me this was a selfless act. For who? Me or you? Because of it sure as hell didn't save me any pain from losing you. It just brought more than the time I was away I could have been here with you spending all the time I was able to have with you. But no... You were fucking selfish and didn't want to be embarrassed because you were sick. Was my love for you not enough for you to be honest with me?" Sasuke snapped. "I don't understand why you did this to me or you," Sasuke said softly putting his head down not trying to face Naruto.

"Maybe I was being selfish but so were you. Why did I have to call you back just because I was dying? You should have wanted to stay because you wanted to not because of something like that. Then, later on, you would have just blamed me for not letting you and using that against you." Naruto said as he walked toward Sasuke. "I love you more than the world itself and I couldn't do anything to keep you here when at the time your heart was a shell of the way it used to be. I know this because I love you." Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there and didn't say a word because he honestly didn't know what to say to what Naruto said.

"Do you think those two are going to be okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't even know because those two are both hurting for the other but they keep blaming the other when they both know each other enough to know why the other did what they did," Kurama said.

"Oh," Kakashi said softly.

Kurama just watched wrapping his tails around himself.

"Kurama you can come now," Naruto said gesturing for the seal in the circle.

"This may feel weird at first Sasuke," Kurama said.

It didn't take long for Naruto to seal the two together. He made sure he did the seal right and then looked at his previous teacher.

"Kakashi it will be okay you have nothing to worry about," Naruto said with a smile.

"But your leaving," Kakashi said.

"Of course, I am I can't stay here all day despite wanting to," Naruto said.

"Can you stay for a little bit longer?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I have to go," Naruto said walking up to Sasuke and grabbing his face. "Sasuke I love you I really do and that's why I wanted the best for you. If anyone deserves to be everything I wanted to be it is you." Naruto said.

"How am I going to be a parent alone?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"You will be fine," Naruto said with a smile.

"You can say that so easily," Sasuke said.

"Because I know you will be and if you're not Kurama will be with you to help you. By the time she is old enough to know that she had two dads and not just one she will understand how much I loved her and you." Naruto said.

"I just hate that you're leaving me behind," Sasuke said.

"I'm sure Kurama feels that way too," Naruto said as he felt the jutsu going away.

Sasuke ran to him kissing him lovingly.

"I love you," Sasuke said with all his heart.

"Bye Sasuke," Naruto said and he was gone.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **This chapter was shorter than the others but I do plan on training with Sasuke and giving the little one some screen time with her papa.**_


End file.
